Blooming Love
by Blackrose06
Summary: After knowingeach other online for so long an exam will bring them together to the same village. Will their friendship turn into something more? Will they be able to face each other in battle? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

**Hey everyone. I put this up as a request I think it was Naruto and it's straight. SO for those yaoi lovers, sorry. I will be doing a gravitation one ok. Please for those who make story requests, please put the name of the anime, even if it's not in the list I may know it and the couple you might want to be hooked up in the story and I'll come up with something. I have so many story Ideas I can put in different animes so don't be afraid to request for more than one story. Please READ AND REVIEW!**

Disclaimer notes : 1: don't own any Naruto characters

**HIDDEN NIN CHAT ROOM (PRIVATE CONVERSATION)**

**#1 nin **: Hey you're online! Cool! I just came from a mission. It was boring as usual and sasuke tried to act so cool and stuff and Sakura was all over him. God I hate it when she does that.

**Sweetnin **: oh my, you said you got over her right?

**#1 nin **: Duh, I couldn't continue liking a girl like that. She's almost as bad as Ino sometimes. Sasuke ignores her though. He seems to be a bit more distant. Anyway enough about Sasuke, what's up in your day.

**Sweetnin** : not much, we went on a mission. I kind of did a few mistakes. I was pretty. . . nervous.

**#1 nin **: What did I tell u? U have to try your best, if not you'll never know what your made of. Don't hold back, you're genin and if u want to be a Jounin you have to try ur best and not back down, k?

**Sweetnin** : Okay. . . We'll be having exams soon. They'll be testing us on our abilities. I'm kind of nervous.

**#1 nin** : I can't wait. I'm gonna beat everyone! By the way maybe we'll see each other!

**Sweetnin **: You think? I mean we'll all be meeting in the same village right? Maybe we'll see each other.

**#1 nin **: Yeah, There having it here. It's going to be so cool. I can't wait We should arrange to meet somewhere. We've never met in person so it'll be cool if we know who we are.

**Sweetnin** : Uh, are you sure it's ok. I mean. . .

**#1 nin **: you're still nervous aren't you? It's ok. We've known each other for so long. We know a lot about each other and yet. . .We've never met in person. . .We should. . .think about it ok?

**Sweetnin** : Ok.. . .

**#1 nin **: Anyway I wish you luck on the exam. Maybe we will see each other, we might even fight. Anyway I won't hold back so you better try your best.

**Sweetnin **: I will! I promise!

**#1 nin **: Anyway I have to go Kakashi- sensei might get angry for being late. He wants to make us work on our chakra control. I find it so boring. I wish I could go on more dangerous mission. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?

**Sweetnin** : ok, Good luck and good-bye. . .

**Please review, and thanx for the support! The more reviews I get the more I'll update. Oh, Naruto and this girl haven't met in person she lives in a different village more details up soon. K!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

**Kay, Everyone! Here's another chappie from me. Please for those who are making request please remember to put the things as followed : PLEASE REVIEW!**

**1) name of anime**

**2) couple you wish for the story or if you want it to be yaoi, incest, straight, yui. . .**

**3) please tell me if there isn't something you don't like, like incest or guys being preg.**

**HIDDEN NIN CHAT ROOM (PRIVATE CONVERSATION)**

**#1 nin **: Hey, One more day till exams

**Sweetnin **: Yeah. . . what do you think they'll test us on.

**#1 nin** : I don't really care as long as it's not written exam, I hate those. Have you arrived already?

**Sweet-nin **: Yeah, we're staying at an inn. It's really nice and the people are very kind.

**#1 nin** : That's our village for you! Why don't we go out for ramen. My treat.

**Sweetnin** :I don't know, my sensei might not like it

**#1 nin** : Come on , I don't bite, much. Just kidding, nothing will happen as you as long as your with the number one ninja in the village.

**Sweetnin **: Ok, I'll try to see if my sensei will let me. Where will we meet.

**#1 nin** : What inn are you staying inn?

**Sweetnin **: I don't know, it's by the springs baths. It's really nice and close to some hills.

**#1 nin** : I know which one it is. I'll meet you at the entrance at one o'clock.

**Sweetnin** : Ok, but don't you have to train to prepare yourself for the exam

**#1 nin** : No, Kakashi sensei gave us the day off tomorrow so we can rest and prepare on our own so we'll have the day to ourselves tomorrow and you?

**Sweetnin **: No, I don't have any training tomorrow.

**#1 nin **: Great! I'll tae you to see the cherry blossoms. You'll love them and later we can go out for ramen in my favorite restaurant.

**Sweetnin**: Sounds like fun Can't wait!

**# 1 nin**: Then I'll see you tomorrow. We'll finally meet Hinata. I cant wait!

**Sweetnin**: Me neither. . . Naruto

**#1 nin **: night . . .

**Sweetnin **: night. . .

**Hope you enjoyed it, next chappies will be normal chapters just wanted to have some where they're talking online. Please review, oh and thanx to my loyal readers who review and read me stories and to those who made requests.**


End file.
